User blog:Tricoro/March Treasure Draw Season - What's Changed?
So today, Devsisters have announced that they are going to rotate the Treasure Draw Season. These changes will occur on March 4, at 11PM (GMT+9). So, according to the notices we can see in-game, these are the treasures that is not going to be available in the next Treasure Draw Season, including what's new in the "removed" list. S Rank Treasures There are now 31 S Rank Treasures that are not going to be available on the next Treasure Draw Season, up from 26 Treasures from the current one. 23 of the 31 treasures are new treasures that are currently available in the current season. *Magic Book of Action Secrets (NEW) *Rare Sapphire Brooch ( Generating) (OLD) *Pink Bear Jelly Prototype (NEW) *1000 Year Old Red Ginseng (OLD) *No.3 Glossy Pink Lipstick (OLD) *Finally Discovered Wild Ginseng (NEW) *Temptation No.9 Perfume (NEW) *Sour Note Jelly (NEW) *Rare Crystal Clam ( Generating) (OLD) *Mining Dynamite (NEW) *Bouncy Rainbow Rice Cake (NEW) *Honey-dipped String Cheese (NEW) *Limited Edition Colorful Star Jelly Pendant (OLD) *Pick-Me-Up Wasabi Lip Balm (NEW) *Yellow Bear Jelly Roll Cake (OLD) *Simply Satisfying Rice Ball (NEW) *Golden Wreath (NEW) *Demagnetizing Helmet (OLD) *Medi Cat (NEW) *Red Hot Chili Soda (NEW) *Sweet Pretzel Donut (NEW) *Delicious Peanut Butter Sandwich (NEW) *Giant Crystal Ring ( Generating) (OLD) *Flaming Red Jellyco (NEW) *Sweet Nightsky Crepe (NEW) *Prosperity Bracelet of Earth (NEW) *Galloping Earring of Wind (NEW) *Amateur's Baking Powder (NEW) *Pink Cherry Blossom Cotton Candy (NEW) *Icy Creamy Popsicle (NEW) *Icy Glass Slippers (NEW) Apparently, the crystal-generating treasure chances stays the same, which means what was disabled in the current season will still be disabled in the next season, and what's available will still be available. A Rank Treasures Here are the new treasures that are not available on the next treasure draw season, in which all of them were new. There are now 8 treasures that are not available, up from 6 in the current season. *Mystery Meteor Chip (NEW) *Homemade Strawberry Jam (NEW) *Waterproof Superwatch (NEW) *Flaring Slice of Sun (NEW) *Purple Ribbon Bow (NEW) *Mythical Soft Hammer (NEW) *Energizing Ice Cream (NEW) *Missing Party Piñata (NEW) List of Re-appearing Treasures Now for the fun part, here are the S Rank treasures that are going to make a comeback in the next Treasure Draw Season, so you can re-take these in March 4: *500 Year Old Ginseng Root *Rocky Hot Dog *Flame Bat Camping Lantern *A Piece of Moon Rock *Lovely Lady's Lost Shoe *Princess Bee's Royal Jelly *Chocolate Covered Workbook *Choccy Russian Doll *Soda Flavored Ice Pop *Spotted Cow Protein Drink *Simply Superb Star Brooch *Fluffy Kiwi Bread *Tip of the Ice Popsicle *Restoration Pendant of Water *Electrifying C Battery Baton *Mini Gumball Soda Engine Rocket *10g Ankle Weights for Experts *Magic Sword Handle The A Rank treasures that were removed in the current season will all make a comeback in this season: *Champion Chess Piece *Dark Choco Hair Gel *Cookie Juice Bottle Cap *Macaron Burger *Always Hungry Piggy Bank *Director's Clapboard So... yeah. The NEW treasures are going to be disabled in the Next Treasure Draw Season, so be sure to take them while you can before March 4! Afterwards, you can collect the treasures listed that made a comeback. Happy Running! Source: LINE Cookie Run Notice Category:Game news Category:Blog posts